Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode II/Page 2
The Great Escape (Where Are The Police, Anyway??) Section Briefing WOW I really love that chase scene/music. Now we have to keep running from these unknown assailants, and hopefully in the process, we'll cross paths with them again and murder them. One can only hope. If you couldn't tell by the title of this page, I'm at a loss as to why the Miltian Police haven't arrived yet. I mean, I know they always take forever and a day to get to the scene, but seriously guys. Half your highway just got destroyed, people are likely dead or injured, and a little girl is about to get abducted, not to mention she was driving underage AND speeding to boot. Yeah. I for one feel safe. What if 2 giant robots ever try to abduct ME? I'm clearly not going to call the Miltian Popo's. I guess I'll just get abducted. --BlackAlbedo 08:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RUN, DAMMIT! Just kidding. You don't need to make haste. It does set the mood for this section though. Just north of the save point, a crazy Mech will cut a hole in the wall and jump out at us. Time to fight. Its Break is CB so you know. Easy fight anyway. Run up the ramp and break through the objects. Outside, go west where the box is and destroy that box to find SKILL UPGRADE A X5. Head down the stairs to the east. Run north through this channel. U-TIC Soldiers will chase behind you. I highly recommend fighting for experience and Points at this early stage of the game, but you may keep running to avoid them. Blow up the wall at the end, and as you are going down the waterfall slope, hold back and left or right to jump off onto the left or right ramp before you plummet to the area below IF you don't want to fight the dude down there. If you fall down, just climb the ladder to get back up. Blow up the boxes to find an ANTIDOTE L. Exit by climbing the west ladder and going outside. If you have Points to spend, do so now. There are some tougher fights coming up. Be sure to put Ziggy in the party as his high HP and strong hits will help make it easier. Upstairs blow the box up for an ETHER PACK S. Follow the path and blow up the next object for a REVIVE S X2, and continue onward. Around the bend you will see the WARNING pop up, indicating you are being chased again. Just as you round the left turn, you will be at a trap, which you should detonate promptly. I missed it because it sneaks up on you. Exit west. Be prepared for a big enemy. It's not quite a Boss (doesn't come with the music of one), so I'll just write a detailed paragraph on what to do here. Executus Sagitta looks big and tough, but is really a pushover. First off, all but Ziggy should attack it promptly to turn themselves toward it (it's a back attack). Put Ziggy behind the big guy, then just attack it with everyone until it's scrap metal with a dead guy in it. It has no Break, so just attack and heal as needed. E-mail me if you somehow can't manage to beat this guy. Run up the west stairs when you're done fooling around here. Running west, we will get jumped by U-TIC Special Forces. In this battle it is important to defeat the P.S.S. - B's first. They have strong AOE attacks. The P's can be finished after the B's. After the fight, immediately run west and north onto the platform. You will notice that unlimited nets are trying to stop us. If you touch a yellow net, it's GAME OVER, pal. Just kidding. You will be in another fight. You can fight here if you like, it's a great place to power level. The Save Point nearby will fully heal your party when you touch it, so abuse this for a while if you like. Either way, blow up the object on the first platform to get REVIVE S X2. Run west and south where the kid is and destroy the object to find SKILL UPGRADE A X5. The other platform has nothing. Run west and north to find the Save Point. Save, and go up the elevator. Put Jr., Ziggy, and MOMO in the battle party for the next Boss fight. Blow up the boxes for a BIO SPHERE, then cut through to the Boss fight. BOSS: 0-88 LIBRA DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 3360 WEAKNESS: ETHER / THUNDER / PIERCE BREAK: AA ITEM: AUXILIARY ARMOR B RARE ITEM: G ST DOUBLE 0-88 Libra uses an AOE missile volley, so we need to spread out. Move the middle character to the other spot on the battlefield to do this. Stock fully with everyone, then follow these instructions to launch a powerful assault. Start with Jr. and Boost Ziggy so he goes next, then use 4 times. On Ziggy's turn, Boost MOMO, then do the 4 attacks with Ziggy. Do the same with MOMO, and Boost until you can't Boost anymore. If that doesn't kill it, then just pick at it until it is finally dead. After the fight run up to the crane and destroy the hinge on it, then climb the ladder and cross the crane arm. In the next area there are Mechs hiding in the object we are forced to destroy. These Mech's Break is CC. If you encounter helicopters at all, kill them first as they will fuel a Boosing nightmare for the other Mechs to unleash on your face. The boxes ahead hold a Mech in the north-west, and REVIVE S X2 in the south-east. Past the Mech gauntlet to the north is a Save Point. You know what to do. Go west from the Save Point and keep running up the stairs. You're being chased by more Mechs. Run through the door at the top to cross paths with, and hopefully murder, the two jerk-offs who started this chase in the first place. BOSS: PILUM AND SCUTUM DIFFICULTY: EASY |PILUM| HP: 3360 WEAKNESS: PHYSICAL / BEAM / AURA / THUNDER / PIERCE BREAK: NONE ITEM: EF CIRCUIT B RARE ITEM: TUNED CIRCUIT |SCUTUM| HP: 4800 WEAKNESS: ETHER / BEAM / AURA / THUNDER / PIERCE BREAK: NONE ITEM: AUXILIARY ARMOR B RARE ITEM: CHARGE BOOST Mmmk. Pile and Scrotum won't stop at anything to get MOMO from us, but we want to keep her because she's actually WORTHWHILE in this installment, so lets show them just how worthwhile she is. Keep her and Ziggy in the party, 3rd member doesn't matter. Start by Stocking to full. When you are fully charged, just use attacks on Pile until it says he gains additional ammunition. When that happens, wait until your last turn, then Boost and unleash all of your Stock on him. Keep Boosting until you are out of Boost, and just Boost Ziggy and MOMO once the 3rd member has exhausted their Stock. If he's not dead when you finish that assault, don't let him live much longer. As for Scrotum, it's basically the same game. Stock to full, use attacks until he gains a thunder aura, then unleash hell in his face. Make good use of the Critical Event Slot with Ziggy and MOMO if you want the most bang for your buck. Hopefully you'll get a lot of swag after the fight, too. Remember to heal if you need to, but finish them off quickly if they are close to dying. They hit hard. Hurray for flashbacks! They had to write Canaan in because chaos couldn't carry BOTH Nigredo and Rubedo. Now they're stuck with him until the 3rd game. Ah well. Canaan's not too bad. After the story catch-up time we will be in control of Shion on Second Miltia. Let's do some side-questing before we carry on with the story! GS Campaign, BEGIN! What is the GS Campaign? Well impatient one, we are about to find out. As Shion, go to the center of this map and enter the Second Miltia City. You may ignore every NPC in this area for now. Just head up the road and hook a right to find Agent Bunnie. Now, Bunnie will explain everything there is to know about the GS Campaign, but in short, you will now have a grid with 32 spaces on it which you can access via the menu that tracks your progress on the 32 official side-quests this game has to offer. Some are immensely detailed. Most are simple and to the point. We can't accept any side-quests yet, we will have to watch one more scene first. Continue on to the next half of the City. Go up the stairs and keep going straight along the left side of the building. Hook right around the building when you get to the corner to meet....... SWAIIIIIIINE!!!... Angelina Swaine, that is. The Sister of Swaine will give you the rundown on Segment Addresses in this game. They're exactly the same as the game before this, and the game after this. Thanks Angelina, we'll take it from here. Let the professionals do their job. That's a good girl. Angelina will give us the SEGMENT FILE, and DECODER 6... wait. Could it be, that THIS Decoder, and THAT Segment Address right behind Angelina GO TOGETHER?!?! This has got to be a coincidence! YES! This is SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 6! Decode it and claim the SECRET KEY 3 which unlocks the Level 1 Class H Skill FOCUS 1. FOCUS 1 is an AMAZING Skill, btw. There are 2 of these to get. This Skill restores EP by a percentage when you Stock in battle. As soon as you can afford the Class and Skill Points, get this/these. FYI you can access the GS Path and the Segment File via the main menu, my main man/woman. Next, head up the ramp just east of Angelina and enter the cafe up here. Cutscene time folks. Jin isn't nearly as epic as he was 14 years ago, is he? Well, we'll give him a chance to prove himself again. At least he's always cool :D Leave Moby Dick's Cafe, save your game at the city entrance, then lets go side-questin'! First of all, I will provide links to the GS Campaign pages as the ability to take part in them comes up. Second, listen carefully to me here, I'm only gonna say this once. You'll see a girl with short blonde hair, a blue top, an off-white skirt and same color shoes wandering around on the plaza just below Moby Dick's Cafe. DON'T TALK TO HER. PERIOD. If you make the mistake of talking to her, you get one more chance. DON'T TALK TO HER. PERIOD. If you make the mistake of talking to her AGAIN, you permanently fail GS 36. Congratulations. You only want to speak with Winona when you have completed ALL of the GS Missions except hers. Then you can talk to her and successfully complete GS 36. So which GS Missions can we do now? GS 01 GS 02 GS 03 GS 07 GS 08 GS 09 GS 11 GS 19 Yeah, it's kind of a lot, but trust me, you need the rewards. Some unlock great Skills. Some give you new Double Attacks (meh). Either way, you can only get these rewards by participating in the GS Campaign, so hop to it! Most of these can be done later too, if you get bored. A word of advice: Check all of the locations of all of the available Missions. It is wise to accept all of the Missions in one area, then all of the Missions in another area. You can complete multiple objectives along the way, thus eliminating TONS of time running back and forth. Also, due to the more branching nature of Episode II you may find items by destroying objects in areas I haven't covered yet in the main storyline. This is fine, just get them. I will reveal how to get them as we go with the story, in case you miss any. When you're done side-questing, go to the map and head to the north-west building. This is the Uzuki Residence, to which we have been so graciously invited. After the lengthy and very interesting cutscenes, we will control chaos on his way to the U.M.N. Control Center. Go to the top of the map to find it. We are officially not on the run from U-TIC any longer (praise Zarathustra) and are moving on to much more interesting things. Short this page may have been, but this next bit will give us something to chew on... Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode II Category:Walkthrough